


Drunk in Love

by silent12reader



Series: Twice [9]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, NaTzu - Freeform, drunk stories, i needed to get this out, squint for them ships, twice velvet, twicepink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent12reader/pseuds/silent12reader
Summary: Nayeon gets herself drunk and Tzuyu is always there to sober her up. Inspired by Nayeon  always asking for a kiss from Tzuyu.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon, Chou Tzuyu/Jackson Wang, Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina
Series: Twice [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598986
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Drunk in Love

**Author's Note:**

> sorting out my one-shots. but the collection will stay as long as the story follows the theme. :>

_From the prompt: Nayeon gets herself drunk and Tzuyu is there to sober her up. Inspired by the (countless of) times that Nayeon had asked for a kiss from Tzuyu. Natzu <3_

* * *

_“Give me a kiss!”_

_“Maybe next time.”_

_“When? When we get home?”_

_“No. Next time.”_

_“Okay…” Nayeon nods and seems to be satisfied. Tzuyu sighs as she adjusts her hold on the (very) unsteady girl. And then Nayeon calls for her again. She heaves another sigh before answering. Nayeon asks, “But when? Tzuyu, when?! Give. Me. A. Kiss!”_

* * *

**[Loopy-Drunk!]**

Tzuyu groans as she straightened her back, stretching a bit. She looks at the small girl laying down on her bed, her arms outstretched to thin air, probably looking for Tzuyu. Her eyes are closed, squeezed tight, occasionally opening up to look around. Tzuyu sees Nayeon rub her eyes gently, and for a second, Tzuyu would actually agree, she _is_ the _Big Baby._ But that thought quickly dissipates when Nayeon starts unbuttoning her shirt.

She groans when she realized she wasn’t done with her work yet. The red digits on Nayeon’s clock by her bedside is glaring at her: **2:31am.**

She’s so tired and so sleepy, but here she is, taking care of her _unnie._

She heaves another sigh before holding Nayeon’s wrists. She starts unbuttoning Nayeon’s shirt, and rolled her eyes when Nayeon wiggles her eyebrows and starts whispering _hotly_ in her ears… (Or in Tzuyu’s case, Nayeon starts blowing air into her ear because nothing that comes out of Nayeon’s mouth is _coherent._ )

She could only assume Nayeon is already being _flirty._ Or as flirty as a drunk!Nayeon can get. There’s some _peaches,_ and strawberries thrown in there and Tzuyu would think maybe Nayeon is _actually_ hungry.

She quickly grabs an oversized shirt by the bed and put it over the (supposedly) older girl. The girl in question is still in a _dreamy_ state, still following Tzuyu with her eyes. Tzuyu holds her with one hand by the shoulder steadying her, the other going behind her back, underneath her shirt to unclasp her bra. At this point, Nayeon is already entertaining herself poking at Tzuyu’s cheek. She would _giggle_ here and then whenever she would successfully hit Tzuyu’s dimple.

Tzuyu continues to ignore Nayeon, and then proceeds to remove the strap of Nayeon’s bra from her sleeves. When she’s going over the left strap though, she switched her hands that stabilizes Nayeon. But like any other times, Nayeon would still _not_ make it easy for Tzuyu to handle her, even when she’s done this about a hundred times already (that she can change Nayeon’s clothes even with her eyes clothes). Nayeon grabs hold of Tzuyu’s face, with both palms on her cheeks and squishes it. Tzuyu glares at her, but with her position, she doesn’t think her glare is as intimidating as it should be, and well… at Nayeon’s state, Tzuyu thinks she wouldn’t be able to comprehend it anyway.

Nayeon pouts and then says, “You still haven’t given me a kiss, yet you’re already removing my bra.”

Nayeon squeezes her cheeks one more that made Tzuyu’s lips pucker.

“I said, _next time._ ” Or a mumble version of it came out of Tzuyu’s mouth.

Nayeon furrows her eyebrows, but (thankfully) would still look at her in the eyes (and not on her lips), “I can kiss you right now.”

“You can, but you won’t.”

“You think I won’t do it?” A challenge, if Tzuyu doesn’t know any better.

“Yes.” _And Tzuyu doesn’t._

Nayeon moves in, pecking Tzuyu’s nose, still not letting go of Tzuyu’s face. She leans in again, closer to Tzuyu’s face this time, and hovers over her lips.

“Still think I won’t?” _This time,_ low and _husky,_ and Tzuyu would remind herself to get Nayeon a glass of water before she leaves (lol, not that she would translate that as Nayeon _flirting_ or anything, God bless her soul).

“ _Yes,”_ Tzuyu deadpans. Again, if she hasn’t done this about a _thousand_ times already, she would’ve been panicking by now. She sighs, finally removing Nayeon’s bra, slipping it in front of her, between her forefinger and thumb like it’s a delicate piece of mantle, and hanging it on the side side-eyeing it. “I know you won’t, _unnie._ Now please let go of my face before I _accidentally_ punch you in the face.”

“ _Punch my face with your mouth?”_

Tzuyu huffs and drops Nayeon’s bra at the side. She creases her eyebrows, looking at Nayeon straight in the eyes.

Nayeon looks at her fondly and squishes her cheeks more. She’s inches from her and Tzuyu could smell Nayeon’s toothpaste. _Mint._ She had always loved mint.

She whines softly, knowing what Nayeon is waiting for. Begrudgingly, she opens and closes her lips, now _really_ looking like a fish, that earns a boisterous laugh from the older girl.

Tzuyu would always humor Nayeon, and deep inside, Tzuyu would feel pride that she can entertain Nayeon like this. Nayeon had always said Tzuyu is the funniest person she had ever met, and Tzuyu would argue otherwise saying she doesn’t think she’s _that_ funny. (Also she can name about 5 people funnier than herself, including Nayeon – but the compliment still warms her heart, especially if it comes from Nayeon, someone she had looked up to ever since.)

Tzuyu waits till Nayeon calms from her high, almost as if she’s sobering a little bit. Tzuyu smiles at her, chuckling a bit at the both of them. Then she removes Nayeon’s hand from her face, and then pushes Nayeon back to her bed gently. She moves to the side and tucks Nayeon in. Just like a spell, Nayeon starts dozing off when her head hits the pillow.

Satisfied that Nayeon is passed out, she starts walking towards the living room. Her shoulders slumping at the sight of Sana following _Kookeu,_ Nayeon’s dog, in all-fours, barking happily as she chases the (poor) dog. Acknowledging her present, Sana’s face lit up, smiling brightly, and Tzuyu would be convinced that Sana had fully _embodied_ being a dog. “Tzuyu! My human!” If Tzuyu’s mind works it wonder, she would even outline an invisible tail at Sana’s back wagging excitedly.

 _Yap._ One down, one more to go.

Tzuyu would swear she would’ve abandoned this two at their local pub after finding them _drunk through the roof,_ but she was never a good liar.

* * *

**[The karaoke-queen Drunk!]**

The second time… _that week,_ that Tzuyu was called to pick up her unnies… _for being drunk off their asses_ again, she finds Nayeon on top of a table, singing _Heartbeat,_ with a… _maracas._ How she gets hand on a maracas, Tzuyu would never know.

And then Jeongyeon was there, laughing at Nayeon, sitting lazily at the chair in front of Nayeon… _throwing cash at her,_ chanting with her, “YESH!! MY MONEYMAKERSH!! Woah!! _It’s beating for you!”_

Sana sat opposite to Jeongyeon, _cradling_ the pitcher of water.

Tzuyu stops in her tracks and closed her eyes. She could turn around, give cash to the bouncer and tell him to deal with them and forget she had ever witnessed this.

Fully convinced she doesn’t want to suffer another secondhand embarrassment, she does a firm nod and keeps her lips pressed on a thin line. She is reaching for her wallet to grab some bill, when she cringed as Nayeon calls out to her.

“AAHH!!! TZUYU!!” Then a squeal.

Then a _gibberish_ of Korean quickly followed, or Tzuyu would think that’s _Nayeon_ rapping, or as far as what her drunk self would get her.

It wasn’t long till she’s being sandwiched between Nayeon and Sana (and her not so little pitcher of water with ice on it-as Tzuyu’s feels the moist in her arms). And then the three of them almost falling to the ground when Jeongyeon bulldozed them with big hug.

_The things she does for her friends._

* * *

**[THE VOMIT-ON-THE-SIDEWALK! DRUNK]**

Tzuyu stares off the blaring lights of the city, the streets now barely with people in it, as she hums a tune in her head. She sits in between Nayeon and Sana who are in a _heating argument_ about something so trivial, she tries hard to tune out, and then there’s Jeongyeon who is singing along the song playing on the radio and the driver laughs _hysterically_ when she gets the lyrics wrong.

“Ahh~~ _ahjussi!_ I know IU and the lyrics is _really_ supposed to be like this! Ahh!” She groans, pinching her nose and then _hitting_ the taxi driver on the arm. “Stop laughing! Ahh~~”

And then on Tzuyu’s sides…

“So you think I can’t fit 24 marshmallows in my mouth?! Hmm?!” Nayeon says leaning into Tzuyu, glaring at Sana.

Sana giggles and then says, “No!”

“So you think I _can_ fit 24 marshmallows in my mouth!”

“What?! No! I think you _can’t_ fit 23 marshmallows in your mouth!”

“24.”

“That’s what I said!”

“You said 23!”

“ _No_ , I said you _can’t_ fit—”

“Uh-uh.” Nayeon shakes her head and her finger towards Sana, and then said, “But you said—”

Sana leans in to Tzuyu’s side again, mimicking Nayeon, but snickering, “NO! I said—”

Tzuyu sighs deeply, gripping the bags in her lap, staring off on the road and sings her tune loudly to distract herself. She thought putting the two chaotic girls near the windows will distract them, but unfortunately, they’re more attracted to having _stupid_ discussions with each other even when there’s a physical barrier between them.

“What do you think, Tzuyu?”

 _I think I’m dragged to chaos enough already as it is,_ Tzuyu wanted to say, instead she replies, “I think you shouldn’t _even_ attempt to fit 24 marshmallows in your mouth, unnie.”

Then Nayeon loops her arm in Tzuyu’s left and then looks up to her, with _pretty eyes._ “But it’s called the Chubby Bunny Challenge, Tzuyu! I’m a _bunny._ ” Nayeon says, pointing to herself first, then untangling herself from Tzuyu to put both of her fingers on her head and play with her forefinger and middle finger to demonstrate her _bunny ears_ while tilting her head. Tzuyu stares at her and levels her thinking to their drunken state. She chuckles at Nayeon and then pats her head, which earned a soft giggle from Nayeon. From her other side, she feels a _wet lick_ on her cheek. She quickly turn her head and wiped her cheek. She glares at Sana but was met by Sana with her tongue out and her hands bend over near her face, barking a little. She was about to _scold_ her when Jeongyeon bursts from the front seat, another song, another wrong lyrics. So, she sighs and pats Sana’s head too, something that Sana loved.

Then she hears Nayeon say, “You think, I should do it, right?!”

I think you shouldn’t try the _9 Shots Ladder,_ but did you listen to me? _No._

Jeongyeon, the daredevil as what their little group had named her, just said, ‘ _Nayeon, Sana…’ and then she locks them both up with her arms, ‘we were born to do this. We were born to take up this challenge and come reigning at the top! We’re the Booze Trifecta!’ She nods, looking dreamily to the both of them. Tzuyu is sure she had popped a vein listening to Jeongyeon talk about some drinking challenge like it’s some adventure quest and the three of them were the chosen ones._

_Sana giggles on her side and then raises her fists, ‘I don’t think we need a reason to drink, but yes, I agree!’_

_Jeongyeon was scrolling through her phone when she sees a post about their favorite bar opening up a ‘game’ where you take shots, each one stronger than the earlier, and when you succeed finishing up all 9 of them, (without dying err… without vomiting… err… without passing out maybe?), you have… well, the bragging rights… and you don’t have to pay for anything._

_A stupid game if you ask Tzuyu because all the times the three of them went out drinking, they get_ smashed, _and Tzuyu, the angel that she is, is there to bring them home._

_Nayeon also nods on the side but nudges Jeongyeon on the ribs, ‘Can you think of other nickname for us? I mean, what kind of title is Booze Trifecta?’_

_Jeongyeon just rolls her eyes and nudges Nayeon back_ harshly, _‘the kind where Sana gets drunk first, then me, then you. And we inevitably call Tzuyu to sober us up.’_

 _Tzuyu, who is silently playing with Kookeu who is seated in front of them glanced up. When she looks up, the three are already snickering and looking playfully at her. She rolls her eyes then pats Kookeu’s head, “Or you could_ not _take up that challenge. No one is daring you.”_

 _At_ that, _Nayeon looks at her seriously and cross her arms, “That sounds like a challenge to me.” Then she turns to her drinking buddies and nods, “Yes! Let’s do it!”_

And it’s why she’s here… squeezed inside the cab. Just as Jeongyeon had predicted: 4 shots for Sana, 5 for Jeongyeon and 6 for Nayeon… _a Trifecta_ indeed, and they’re all decrease to new kind of drunk.

Why would Tzuyu even bother, when all logic has left the three of them when alcohol hits their system?!

“I’m sorry, but I’m the one with the cute cheeks in here!” Sana pipes in.

“Tzuyu, can you shut up Sana by giving me a kiss?”

“Ohh~~ if you want to shut me up, Tzuyu, you should give _me_ a kiss.”

“Or you can both shut up.” Tzuyu shrugs, breathing in between her teeth.

Surprisingly (or not really, ‘cause at this point, they can see an alien, and Tzuyu would probably just say _hi_ ), Nayeon and Sana both end up laughing. They both point to each other, almost mirroring each other in sync and then holds on to their stomach like Tzuyu just said the most ridiculous thing.

So 6 shots, and they now entered the _endlessly laughing_ phase.

Then Sana says, “I think I’d rather fit 27 marshmallows in my mouth than kiss _her!_ ” Tzuyu would raise her eyebrow at this, because drunk!Sana is _always flirty_ (more so than usual) _._ She even caught her flirting with _herself_ in the mirror one time. But that’s another story.

Tzuyu is not even surprised that _both_ of their first thoughts on shutting up someone is _only_ through kissing them.

“24!!! Why do you keep changing the number?!” Nayeon _exasperates,_ completely missing the point.

“’Cause I want to.” Then Sana crosses her arms then pokes her tongue out to Nayeon.

Never to lose, Nayeon rebuts, “ _Fine,_ then I will fit 28!”

“29!”

While Nayeon and Sana are blasting off Tzuyu’s eardrums, while tugging at her like a stuff toy, Jeongyeon bursts with a high note that sounded more like a screech, that made the three of them look at her. Jeongyeon usually would sound good, but Tzuyu would swear, when they get drunk, the three of them turn to a _completely_ different people.

Nayeon and Sana clap their hand in response and cheered for Jeongyeon, even asking her to sing more, in which Jeongyeon beamed and raised her hand saying, ‘Thank you! Thank you! I’ll sing more for my fans!’

Sana squeals and says, “Ahh~~ You’re the best Jeongyeon!!!”

Tzuyu shakes her head, but now a small smile graces her face.

“Miss, you have a nice set of friends.” She hears the taxi driver say, and she quickly look up to meet his gaze from the rear view mirror.

She looks at them and smiles even more. Y _es, she has a nice set of friends._

And then…

Nayeon sits up abruptly, shouting, “WAIT UP!”

All of them turned to look at her, even the taxi driver looks at her in worry.

“Pull over!!” She says.

The taxi driver did so.

And then Nayeon quickly opened the door and started to vomit on the sidewalk.

Tzuyu sighs and quickly went out to help her.

_Right. Some ‘nice’ set of friends I have._

* * *

**[Depressed-Passive-Aggressive-Drunk!]**

Luckily for Tzuyu, it was a little a week the next time she got a text from Jeongyeon that they had gotten themselves drunk again. And by this it meant, she got a bunch of characters from Jeongyeon that doesn’t make sense. More like a keyboard smash.

She was surprised to get Nayeon’s address and moreover, instead of a loud, unorganized screaming and laughing, the three of them have their faces down on the table, bottles discarded all over the place, with tears streaming down their faces.

It made Tzuyu speechless for she has never seen them like this before. She was used to sloppy drinkers with slurred speech and wobbly afoot and her struggling to keep the three in line without losing anyone: like walking three dogs on a park without a leash.

Sana was the first to recognize her, quickly running towards her… but tripping into a discarded pillow on the floor. Tzuyu quickly went over her to help her up. She grimaced when she sees a reddish mark on Sana’s knee that is sure to bruise tomorrow. What hurts her more, is Sana’s face looking up to her, sniffling as she envelopes her arms to Tzuyu.

“What happened?” Tzuyu asks softly, gently pulling Sana up.

Sana shakes her head and pulls Tzuyu down. Tzuyu obliges for the time being.

Sana says, “It hurts in here, Tzuyu.” She points to her chest, as she hangs on to Tzuyu tighter.

Tzuyu nods and hugs Sana back, “Okay… can you tell me why?”

“It just hurts…” Sana mumbles in Tzuyu’s neck as she buries her face in them and started crying.

Tzuyu pats Sana’s head confused, but looks up when Jeongyeon swings the bottle again. It confuses Tzuyu more when she hears her say, “It doesn’t matter what I do, Tzuyu. I will never be enough.”

_…what?_

She blinks her eyes and was about to speak when her mouth hangs open when she sees Jeongyeon silently crying. Unlike Sana, she’s not even trying to stop it. She’s just there, drinking… and crying… _beautifully._ Like those actresses you see in K-dramas. And Tzuyu should think this is _not_ the appropriate time to be thinking about that.

Nayeon still has her face covered in her arm on the table, and Tzuyu thinks she’s already passed out. But that’s very unlikely. Because if Sana and Jeongyeon can still talk, then Tzuyu is sure, Nayeon still has some fire in her.

Eitherway, she helps Sana up, to settle her on the couch, and then proceeds to the dining table to get the bottles away from Jeongyeon. Some other day she would marvel at Jeongyeon’s beauty, but maybe not today.

Sana still hasn’t told her _why_ she’s crying, but Tzuyu can gather Jeongyeon’s source of woe and borderline self-loathing is from the constant comparison of people on her and her sister. Tzuyu decides to help Jeongyeon first on her room, while telling her things she couldn’t tell if Jeongyeon is sober: that she looks up to her, that she thinks she’s stunningly beautiful without even trying, that she’s the funniest person she had ever known, that she doesn’t have to be what people needed her to be, she just needs to be herself because to Tzuyu, Jeongyeon is already _phenomenal_ as she is.

Of course… that made Jeongyeon cry even more.

So much that she clings to Tzuyu so tight that Tzuyu would even think twice if this was the real Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon is _not_ a hugger. Jeongyeon is the one who comforts Tzuyu, not the other way around.

But Tzuyu… wouldn’t complain.

Tzuyu would actually admit, that this feels nice.

When she got back to the living room, Nayeon is not on the table anymore. So Tzuyu looks around the small cramped apartment to look for her.

She finds her cleaning herself up in the bathroom, almost as if she wasn’t crying. If it wasn’t for her red eyes, Tzuyu would think Nayeon was her _normal self._

She follows her with her eyes, not quite sure if she should leave her alone. The amount of bottles empty tells her Nayeon had enough to get herself drunk. And as long as Tzuyu could remember, Nayeon had always _needed_ her when she’s drunk.

She waits till Nayeon gets herself dressed, even up to the point where she settles herself on her bed.

Surprised, but accepting, Tzuyu turns to leave Nayeon’s room to look for Sana.

When her hand reaches for the door knob, she hears Nayeon say, “Will you sleep with me, Tzuyu?”

She turns to her slowly but doesn’t let go of the door knob.

She should be bringing Sana home because Sana has this habit of not being able to sleep without her favorite blanket, and she doesn’t think Sana is in the right state of mind to _suffer_ a sleepless night with her tear-brimmed eyes.

But she had never heard Nayeon talk to her like that.

_So vulnerable. So desperate._

And among her unnies, she had never had to choose.

So she lets go of the door knob and head for Nayeon’s bed.

Unlike before, Nayeon’s face didn’t change into a teasing smile, or playful expression. She just waits till Tzuyu gets in under the covers and lays next to her.

“I can stay ‘till you fall asleep. Sana-unnie couldn’t sleep without her blanket.”

Nayeon nods, her expression unchanging, almost as if she knows that’s what Tzuyu would say. Her eyes searches for something in Tzuyu’s face, and Tzuyu would’ve been uncomfortable with their proximity.

She wasn’t sure what she’s supposed to do. Usually, Nayeon would’ve been all over her: hugging her, cuddling her, and rubbing her face on her. But not this time. This time Nayeon observes a close distance from her. Nayeon is just there… _observing._

She positions her right arm under her head to be comfortable, because Nayeon looks like she’s not even sleepy, although her eyes will tell Tzuyu otherwise.

And then finding courage, she settles her free arm over Nayeon’s waist. She lets her thumb wipe gently at Nayeon’s side, hoping it can give Nayeon comfort.

She thinks of what to say: and countless of cliché answers crosses her mind: _I’m here. Do you want to talk about it? It’s okay, you don’t have to. But if there’s anything I can do…_

_“Will you give me a kiss, Tzuyu?”_

There’s a pregnant pause, and Tzuyu would think Nayeon’s usual drunk self is _there._ But there’s no malice in her tone, and it sounded different… _so, so different_ than usual.

But alas, Tzuyu would say, “Maybe next time.”

Nayeon’s expression didn’t change. She’s been expecting it, Tzuyu supposes. It’s always been like this. Nayeon gets drunk and asks for a kiss, and Tzuyu would, without missing, would say the same thing over and over again.

Because even if it seemed like Tzuyu answered by reflex, they _both know,_ it’s sincere.

Even if Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Sana would _turn_ to completely different people, Tzuyu would stay the same.

Nayeon puts her palm over Tzuyu’s face, and brushed her cheeks, then her nose, then her lips. Tzuyu would even feel Nayeon’s ring grazing her skin coldly. Nayeon settles on Tzuyu’s lips, and parts them slightly, and _for the first time,_ stares at Tzuyu’s lips intently. It’s new for Tzuyu, although Nayeon had _always_ asked for a kiss when she’s drunk, she had never _acted_ like it.

On a low whisper she says, “You’ve never said ‘No.’” Her eyes follow the movement of her thumb across Tzuyu’s lower lip. Then she moves her gaze back up to Tzuyu’s eyes, “Always _next time._ Always. Always.” She repeats, almost like a mantra. The look on Nayeon’s face changed, and Tzuyu would wonder where did _her_ Nayeon- _unnie_ go? Or was this someone she had always hidden?

Nayeon changes her grip and moves her fingers so she’s holding Tzuyu by the chin, her thumb pressing points in Tzuyu’s lip. Tzuyu stopped brushing Nayeon’s side, her heart started beating loudly as if sensing the next words.

“ _Tell me, Tzuyu. When is our next time?”_

* * *

**[Angry-Drunk!]**

“Are you sure she's not trying to sabotage us?”

Tzuyu laughs, thinking it’s one of those rare moments Mina was not trying to be funny, but ends up being funny. When she looks at Mina and the blonde looks serious, she smiled even more. “No,” Tzuyu replies casually. She might even snort.

She just got off the phone with a _very_ drunk Jeongyeon that went like this:

_“Tzuyu! Come quick! I’ll send the address”_

“I’m on a date… and seriously, it’s not even 10pm! Do you even worry about your kidneys??” Tzuyu hissed as she tried not to be weird in front of Mina.

_“_ _YOLO!”_

_“Yo-what?”_

And then disconnected the call. She looks at her phone in disbelief. She was about to block Jeongyeon’s number, and just be done with it for the night when she got a text.

It’s an address, and an attached video.

She closed her eyes briefly, wondering why she couldn’t just ignore them just like Dahyun always does. (Or maybe because the trio is afraid of Dahyun)

She clicked on the video, and her jaw drops even lower.

There’s Sana hugging a… was that? Tzuyu’s eye twitches… And incoming migraine already threatening to hit her. _Yes, it is._ A freaking… _trashcan._ Her (dear and precious) roommate… is _hugging a trashcan._

And then there’s Nayeon _sobbing,_ shouting angrily… at the _bouncer._

And well… there’s Jeongyeon, smiling at her phone, telling Tzuyu to come quick. With a bucket on her head, saying she’s a pirate.

Great. Should she pretend she doesn’t know them and stay with her very beautiful, very sweet date? Or be the good dongsaeng that she is and pick them up like she always does?

Mina raises her eyebrow and pouts a little, something Tzuyu would find adorable. “Right… This is the third time we were out on a date that she has an emergency.”

Tzuyu raises her eyebrow in return, but leans in, anchoring her face on her palm, still smiling at _her date, “_ Nayeon-unnie may or may not have a drinking problem.”

“And she needs… you… to sober her up… _every single time?”_

Tzuyu nods slowly and hums, and she should probably know this is Mina _getting jealous_ , but oh well. She doesn’t know anything about dating, so she says, “She needs about 3 people to handle her when she’s drunk so.” Noticing Mina is dissatisfied with her answer, --and quite frankly, she doesn’t want to end her date just yet… because just as Mina said, this is their _third_ date. Isn’t it time for Tzuyu to get a _goodnight_ kiss at least? Dahyun said so—she says, _“_ Why don’t you come with me? I know it’s not ideal… to meet my friends like this. But it’ll be a good laugh.”

She knows you were supposed to wait about a good 3 months before you introduce someone you like to your friends… especially to her friends. But knowing the drunk trio will never be _not_ crackheads, and Dahyun is the only one worth _bragging,_ then Tzuyu decides this is like hitting two birds with one stone.

_If she doesn’t like them at their worst, then no point waiting 3 months, right?_

So off they go, without dessert, into the location Jeongyeon had sent.

She finds them quickly, by the door, seeing as they may have already gotten themselves banned, with the bouncer glaring at Tzuyu.

Looking at them, Tzuyu would think maybe this is _not_ a good idea after all. She has been used to them being crazy, but this is the _first time_ Mina is meeting all of them. And Tzuyu had talked proudly of them.

For all Mina knows, Sana, the one _hugging a trashcan,_ is an aspiring columnist. Jeongyeon, the one with an eyepatch and a bucket on her head is an artist, and Nayeon, the one ‘beating’ the _very muscular_ bouncer three times her size with a _hair brush,_ is an events coordinator.

So yeah…

Maybe Tzuyu has underestimated how low this trio can go. It must have been the tequila this time.

She hears Mina giggle on her side and says, “You weren’t kidding when you said it’ll be a good laugh.”

“It’s okay, if you don’t want to meet them now.” Tzuyu quickly gave her an out. (More like an out for herself.)

But Mina already has her eyes trained on the trio with curiosity written all over small face. She smiles at Tzuyu with mirth then looped her arm on Tzuyu, then she quickly intertwines their fingers. “Blonde is Jeongyeon, short-hair is Nayeon, right?” Mina jerks her head. And for a second Tzuyu thought it might really be the best idea she had ever had, having Mina this close: feeling not so cold anymore against the night breeze. But their moment shared together was short-lived when they hear Sana’s squeal.

“Minari!!! Come meet trashcan-sama!”

**…,..,..,..**

So Tzuyu has learned she should be careful what to wish for.

Because Jeongyeon had now _embodied_ being a pirate, saying ‘Argh!’ with a curled finger at every end of a sentence, Sana is introducing her new friend _trashcan-sama_ as if it’s a pet… and the first words out of Nayeon’s mouth when Tzuyu introduced Mina is…

_“Tzuyu, give me a kiss!”_

Tzuyu chuckles _awkwardly_ as she meets Mina’s both raised eyebrows.

Jeongyeon says, “Argh! My mate, I sense that you’re in predicament!” with her curled finger 2 two inches from Tzuyu’s face. Sana is across her caressing the trashcan in her arms as she giggles, side-hugging Mina’s other side. Sana is just _that friend_ , who becomes cozy quickly with her friend's _partner._

Tzuyu leans to Mina, ignoring Nayeon’s expectant look and says, “She’s just always like this.” Then she turns to Nayeon and pats her head, “Next time, unnie.”

“Tzuyu! I’m hungry!” Sana says, her voice getting smaller, and Tzuyu wouldn’t doubt it’s the truth.

“Are you craving for anything?”

Sana smiles brightly and says, “I know a place! Follow me!!”

Sana raises her fist and cheere. Jeongyeon high-fives her, not without saying ‘Argh!’!

Before the trio can turn around, Tzuyu pulled Sana by her hoodie.

Sana pouts and looks at her curiously, Tzuyu points to the trashcan and says, “ _Trashcan-sama_ has to stay here, unnie.”

“But… my new friend!!”

“Argh! Trashcan-sama is a Cabin Boy at my ship, lad!”

In which Tzuyu only answered, “Uh-huh. You too. Bucket has to stay.”

“What’s a captain without the captain’s hat?!”

“A not stupid-looking _captain._ ”

As Sana and Jeongyeon argue their way against Tzuyu, Tzuyu can’t help but realize, that out of the three, Nayeon is surprisingly the only one who looks normal with a sour mood. She follows her with her eyes when the shorter girl moves on the sidewalk to sit on it.

She turns to Mina and whispers in her ear. Mina chuckles but nods. Tzuyu untangles herself from Mina then walked towards Nayeon who has her head down on her arms. She sits besides her and puts her hand over Nayeon’s back. “Do you want to vomit, unnie?”

Nayeon shakes her head and mumbles something incoherent.

Tzuyu leans into her and says, “Will you be able to walk? You can hang onto me.”

Nayeon looks up to her, and Tzuyu got confused by her expression. “Make it stop.”

“Make what stop?”

Nayeon grabs Tzuyu by the collar and glares at her, and Tzuyu sighs, quite sure that tequila had brought it out on her. She always gets angry-demanding like this after a few fire shots of tequila.

“Make it stop, Tzuyu. I _hate_ it.”

“Wha-“

“Sana and Jeongyeon agreed to keep trashcan-sama and the captain’s hat by the bar’s guard to keep the _loot_ guarded. Whatever that is.” Tzuyu looks up to Mina and got confused where she was for a second.

Mina chuckles and bent her knees to meet Tzuyu in eye-level, “What can I do to help with this one?”

Nayeon still hasn’t let go of Tzuyu’s collar, but she did turn to Mina and rolled her eyes, “It’s _nothing_ you should worry about.”

“ _Unnie.”_

Nayeon grips Tzuyu’s collar one more time, Tzuyu is sure she heard a small snap, then Nayeon lays her head in Tzuyu’s shoulder. She whispers, “ _Make it stop. I hate it.”_

Tzuyu puts her hand on Nayeon’s back and runs soothing circles on her back, the other patting her head gently, “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

Nayeon abruptly looks up and glares at Tzuyu, Tzuyu blinks her eyes fast, still in confusion, unfamiliar to be in the receiving end of Nayeon’s cold demeanor. Then Nayeon pushed her and stood up. She looks down on her, Tzuyu now propped on the sidewalk with her elbows, and Mina on her side. Then she hissed, “Then maybe you should figure it out.”

* * *

**[Blame-it-on-the-alcohol-Drunk!]**

When Tzuyu got into the penthouse, the party was already in full swing. Nayeon’s team had a surprise party for their team leader and got enough sponsors from their previous clients to pull this through. And Jeongyeon, Sana and Tzuyu would’ve been thankful because there is no way the three of them alone can deliver this with their effort and budget alone.

“Who is that?” Tzuyu asks Jeongyeon while pointing to the guy Nayeon is getting cozy with. That’s about the third people Nayeon had danced with. Bacardi fills Nayeon with enhanced competence and wild overconfidence, and if you knew Nayeon, that’s already saying something.

Jeongyeon squints her eyes and then takes a swig from her bottle. “Ahh~ I think that’s one of the models on Nayeon’s last event. Why? You dig?”

Tzuyu looks at her incredulously and shakes her head. She regards Mina who is seated on her side talking with BamBam, one of their friends she met at the party. Mina turns to her and looks at her in question.

It wasn’t long ‘till Sana joins them, still on her work clothes and spectacles.

She smiles when she sees them and hugs the three girls, saying something how she can’t believe she’s caught up at work at this today of all days. She removes her eyeglasses and coat which Tzuyu took diligently. Then she unties her hair which is in a bun, shaking her head to free her hair.

She hears catcalls and cheering in the vicinity. “Sana-ssi! _Hot damn!_ Your curves are just…” He lets it hang for a bit, then he clenched both of his hands, “Mmm… You’re making me wish I’m that—”

Sana puts her hand in her hip then clicks her tongue, “Your phallocentrism is showing, _bro._ ”

“All for you, baby!” The guy responds while grunting and pointing to his crotch.

Sana rolls her eyes and snickers at him.

Tzuyu sighs and said, “She said phallocentrism. That’s not… _what you think it is._ ”

“Oh _cutie,_ I know exactly what it is! How about I show the both of you? Aren’t you roommates? I heard you guys do—”

Sana steps in and puts her finger on his chest, covering Tzuyu, she grits her teeth while saying, “I would rethink your next words if I were you, unless you want it to be your last.” She glares at him and waves the red cup out of his hand harshly letting it be thrown out to the floor. At this point, people surrounding them had already found the commotion interesting.

Tzuyu immediately stood up and places her hand on Sana’s shoulder. You never talk to Sana at this hour when she just got off work without something sweet or a drink, because she will immediately cut off your head. Well Tzuyu supposes, no matter what Sana’s mood is, the guy will definitely deserve what’s coming. But Tzuyu was never good with confrontations and being the center of attention.

Luckily, Jackson comes and taps the guys shoulder and squeezed himself in between Sana and him. “Sorry, bro. Your access has been denied. You need to go.”

“What? We were just—”

“You should go now before she kicks you in your balls. And that’s the only _action_ you’ll be getting from her so…” Jackson says as he manhandles the guy. He looks back to Sana who is being held by Tzuyu and Mina, “I got this.”

“Calm down, unnie.” Tzuyu says as she tries to sooth Sana, still holding her arm.

Sana shakes her head and looks at Tzuyu, “That’s so hetero of him… to think he’s man enough for me. He doesn’t even know what phallocentrism is! Well, of course he doesn’t—”

Jeongyeon comes to her side and hands her a martini glass with pink liquor in it while laughing, “A Cosmo for you for more girl power!”

Sana pouts and ignores the disapproving look from Tzuyu as she takes the glass from Jeongyeon. “Why couldn’t we just celebrate at your place in private?”

Jeongyeon shrugs licking her lips, “’Cause this is Nayeon’s friends also.” She motions for the rest of the people.

“Why is she friends with _assholes?_ ”

“’Cause it’s almost 11pm, and everyone’s about half-drunk already… except you. So I brought this to caught you up.” Then Jeongyeon gets the bottle, squeezed in in her armpit to dangle in front of Sana.

Sana groans and narrows her eyes at the offending bottle, “ _Vodka…_ my nemesis.”

Tzuyu nods and grimaces. Yes. Sana, Vodka and

Jeongyeon laughs and pats Sana’s back. “Come, come, there’s a private room for us. Come bitch to us about your day.”

“Don’t start yet. I’ll get you a meal first.”

Sana softens her look and kisses Tzuyu in the cheek, “What will I do without you?”

“Probably get drunk over your limit like always.”

At that, Jeongyeon and Sana laughs at Tzuyu’s response.

“Truth.”

Sana loops her arms to Mina’s and nudges her, “Minari~~ take good care of our Tzuyu, alright? She’s a real gem.”

Tzuyu smiles at the them and hands Sana’s things to Jeongyeon. She waves at the, before heading to the buffet table.

As they watch her go, Mina finally replies, “I intend to.”

**…**

A round of laughter and casual talks were spent during their hour in the private room, and a few rounds of _Never Have I Ever were_ played.

When it was Yeri’s turn, she laughs before saying, “This time I’ll get y’all!” Everyone just laughed, looks at her in anticipation. Yeri held everyone’s attention before saying, “Never Have I ever kissed anyone in this room!”

A collective yell was heard and lots of groaning. And then almost everyone raised their cup, ready to drink in acceptance, and toasting for Nayeon.

And then Jennie raised her other hand, “Wait a minute!” Everyone turns their attention to her, then she snickers, “Mina doesn’t have a drink yet!”

Mina smiles shyly putting her hair behind her ear, “I… haven’t kissed anyone in the room yet.”

_“Ooohhh…”_

And then a laughing intoxicated Jisoo said, “But your girl has a cup—” Seulgi, who is seated next to her nudged Jisoo and puts hand over Jisoo’s mouth. She turns to everyone and said, “Alright. This is for Nayeon! Happy birthday!” She raised her cup and urged for everyone to do the same.

But Yugyeom said, “Nah! Let’s do an all-kill! Kiss, kiss…” he looks around and encouraged everyone to chime in. Almost everyone did.

Yeri pouts and crosses her arms, “I also haven’t kissed anyone in the room!” In which people raised their hands and said they’ll volunteer. At this point, everyone will agree on anyone who speaks.

Tzuyu looks around the room for help. But Jeongyeon is already cheering for Sana who raised her hand to volunteer for Yeri. Tzuyu met Nayeon’s eyes from across the room. On her side is Jinyoung whispering in her ear, but she has her eyes set on Tzuyu. Tzuyu maintained the eye contact until it made her uncomfortable. It might have been because it felt like she’s watching an intimate moment between the two (although it looked like unrequited), but even so, she continued to look around.

Luckily for her, Jackson quips, “Yo! _Let’s move on._ ”

Sana giggles and said, “Anyone ever told you, your English is quite a turn on?”

Jackson gave his charming smile and nods, then he hands Sana a bottle of water, “Hydrate Sana.”

Jennie chuckles and points to Tzuyu, “Come on, sweetie. Give your girl a kiss.” Then she puckers her lips and made kissing sound.

Jackson replied, “Lay off, Tzuyu and Mina, Jennie.”

Jennie rolled her eyes and equally replied in English, “ _She already met the crew. That’s serious enough to me.”_ She looks back to Tzuyu and says daringly, “Don’t be a buzzkill, Tzuyu.”

A challenge, and Tzuyu _does_ know it.

The thing about _this_ circle of friends, is they’re too _entertaining_ and _active_ for Tzuyu. Especially when they’re too drunk to care.

Tzuyu is already buzzed enough not to care. And she really likes Mina _so much_ that she wants to kiss her. But she’s not that drunk to disregard her respect for their relationship. She doesn’t want their first kiss to be in front of her friends in a drunken stupor and borderline unconsciousness, much less because of a dare and entertainment. She doesn’t want to _not_ remember it the next day and wonder what it felt like to have Mina’s lips on her, and contemplate on what it means to the both of them. She shakes her head as she feels sting in her head hit her without notice.

Tzuyu turns to Mina and looks at her apologetic. She’s torn between wanting to not be the ‘youngest’ the follows whatever everyone tells her to do, and wanting to _finally_ kiss Mina.

She doesn’t know how to feel when Irene says, “Mina, just ignore them. Sometimes, alcohol brings out the stupidity in them. Everyone, let’s take our shots and then move on.”

“But—”

Irene silents anyone with just one look, and just like that she commanded everyone in the room. Jennie pouts and mumbles in her cup, “ _buzzkill.”_

**…,...,..,...**

Luckily for Tzuyu, Jackson, the dedicated driver is taking Sana home. And Jeongyeon is already passed out in one of the rooms rented in Nayeon’s name.

She smiles at the thought that she’s going home with Mina and the night turned out to be just fine. She opens the bathroom door to freshen herself before leaving with Mina.

In a quick motion (or delay sense in Tzuyu’s case), a blur of red and brown went inside with her in the small place. Thinking it’s someone with an exploding bladder, she closed her eyes and mumbles, “Ahh~ I would’ve let you in first if you asked nicely.”

Her eyes quickly opened when she felt both arms on her sides, pushing her till her back hits the lavatory.

“Unnie.”

She looks down and was met by Nayeon looking up to her, her eyes glassy and her tongue wiping over her lower lip. “ _Hi._ ”

Tzuyu relaxed and puts her hands on Nayeon’s shoulders. “Hi.” She smiles then gently rubs her shoulder blades, “Happy birthday. Did you have fun?”

Nayeon chuckles lightly then steps forward, linking both of their bodies. “ _Give me a kiss, Tzuyu._ ”

Tzuyu shakes her head and pats Nayeon’s head, “Next—”

Nayeon moves one of her hand from the counter to the back of Tzuyu’s neck. “I want it now.” She pressed herself against Tzuyu and tugs on her neck. “Right now is _our_ next time.”

The burning inside Tzuyu didn’t placate, instead it grew, travelling through her nerves, making her feel every beat of her heart, sending waves through her veins. She holds her breath as she contemplates Nayeon’s words. All the thoughts that are whirring inside her head is quickly being overwritten with the feeling of Nayeon against her. All her sensation shifting to her connection with Nayeon.

* * *

**SANA:** SOS. Bring emotional ammo.

 **SANA:** come quick.

 **SANA:** and bacon cos I’m hungry.

 **SANA:** and tteokbokki. I don’t know, I woke up and I’m craving with something spicy.

 **JEONGYEON:** I haven’t left the toilet since I woke up.

 **JEONGYEON:** I’m vomiting my insides out, I think I’ve flashed down my kidney.

 **JEONGYEON:** I won’t be drinking ‘till next month.

 **JEONGYEON:** Well… Realistically, maybe till next week. Lol.

 **SANA:** That’s nice but Tzuyu woke me up crying saying Mina broke up with her.

 **JEONGYEON:** What?

 **SANA:** While they’re having _brunch_.

 **JEONGYEON:** I know Tzuyu can’t cook to save her life, but Mina broke up with her because of that?

 **SANA:** uh-huh. And TMI, but they just did the _deed_ last night. So maybe Tzuyu is bad at bed too.

 **JEONGYEON:** wow… I did _not_ need that information right now.

 **SANA:** Right?! _Vanilla?_

**JEONGYEON: ...**

**JEONGYEON:** anyways… so are we happy about this or…?

 **SANA:** idk… they weren’t dating that long…

 **JEONGYEON:** so… we’re trashtalking Mina?

 **SANA:** but I liked her.

 **JEONGYEON:** you like Mina but do you like Mina for Tzuyu?

 **SANA:** that’s a good discussion over coffee.

 **SANA:** Hurry. I need you here in 20.

 **SANA:** tried to call Nayeon but I saw Jennie’s story this morning and they were together last night.

 **JEONGYEON:** right… I should ditch the lump on the bed.

 **SANA:** good for you!

 **SANA:** wait, am I the only one alone last night?!?!

* * *

**[TRUTH-BOMB-DRUNK!]**

“ _Give me a kiss, Tzuyu~~”_

_“Come now, baby. Give it to me now.”_

Tzuyu removes Nayeon’s hands on her neck and pushed her on her bed. She keeps her lips pressed in a thin line, still not saying anything.

She hears a chuckle, that to her seems like a taunt. When she feels a hand snaking its way under her shirt, it made her _snap._ She quickly puts her hand in Nayeon’s wrist, pulling it out of her shirt, putting it over the girl’s head. She looks down and sees Nayeon looking at her, waiting expectantly, almost as if she had seen it. She sees Nayeon’s lips quirk up at the edge of her mouth. A _knowing, teasing smirk._

It made her blood boil even more.

Tzuyu lowers herself, hovering over Nayeon’s lips, gripping both of Nayeon’s wrists tighter. She _hissed,_ “Sober up and let’s have a talk.”

Nayeon meets Tzuyu halfway, living half an inch between their mouths. “Give me a kiss and I’ll tell you whatever you want.” She looks up to Tzuyu’s eyes then to her lips.

Tzuyu lets go of Nayeon’s wrists then made the distance bigger. She stood up from her bed and turned away from Nayeon. Before she takes a step farther, she turned her head and regards Nayeon. “I said, _sober up._ I’ll tuck Sana-unnie in, and prepare the couch for Jeongyeon-unnie. And _when_ I come back, _we’ll talk_.” Tzuyu didn’t stay long enough to see Nayeon’s smile dropping, to see her expression changing: all of her faux bravado gone in a whiplash. Tzuyu’s word and _tone_ cutting through her like _Tzuyu is a completely different person._

**….**

_Mind over matter._

Nayeon is drunk that night.

They’ve hit two bottles of brandy with just the three of them to celebrate Sana’s (unofficial) promotion. And honestly, Nayeon was ready to sleep soundly the moment Tzuyu lay her in her bed. She had always liked Tzuyu’s bed. It always smells right, and her pillows are fluffy—Sana had always referred Tzuyu’s bed as Cloud 9, and Nayeon’s drunken state wouldn’t have any objections.

She splashes water over face and repeated the mantra, ‘Mind over matter’.

The way Tzuyu said, ‘Sober up’, hit her hard more than it should.

Tzuyu never used that tone to her _ever._ It’s commanding and reprimanding… Tzuyu had never rebuked her for drinking, even though this treatment is a long time coming.

She looks up to mirror and _knows_ she’s not sobering up any time soon. There’s _no way_ she can recover from a hangover this quick. The hangover hasn’t even fully hit her yet, and she’s supposed to sober up? She sighs, definitely deep in a dilemma.

She looks at the door and thought it over. She doesn’t know why or how but she’s sure she can’t face Tzuyu if she’s not sober. She doesn’t know how many minutes had passed, or if Tzuyu is done attending to Jeongyeon and Sana. But Nayeon would admit she’s _nervous_ to face Tzuyu, and decided to sober up. No matter what it takes.

She looks back to the mirror again and looked at herself. She pushed her hair back and grips her hair tight. She grabs the bottle on the counter and drained the last of water Tzuyu provided for her.

She gives herself a firm nod in the mirror and started stripping her clothes off.

A cold shower should do the trick.

_Mind over matter._

**……..**

When Nayeon got out of the bathroom with only a towel, she helped herself with Tzuyu’s clothes. Drying her hair, she started humming to herself, quite proud of herself.

She didn’t know she can sober herself up that fast. She doesn’t know how long she stayed under the shower, or how long she hyped herself repeating: ‘ _Mind over matter’_ over and over in her head.

Aside from the buzzing hangover, she felt like she did what Tzuyu told her to do. She gets our of Tzuyu’s room to look for the said girl. The living room is already cleaned, and Jeongyeon is already snoring on the couch. Nayeon didn’t let the opportunity pass, quickly taking a snap of Jeongyeon and giggling to herself, adding it to her secret folder: **‘things I’ll play in your wedding/funeral’.**

She doesn’t remember much of what happened when they were drinking, but she’s sure it doesn’t take just seconds to clean up the mess they made. Only now has she fully understood how _taxing_ it is to take care the three of them.

She took a chance to open Sana’s bedroom. There she finds Sana changed into her pajamas, and in her favorite blanket. On her bedside, an Ibuprofen and a glass of water was ready neatly waiting for her on the morning after.

Nayeon finds herself smiling, feeling immensely proud and in awe at how proficient Tzuyu had become. She realized… the three of them had taken all these small things for granted from the youngest.

Speaking of… _where is Tzuyu?_

She went to the kitchen to get something to munch on as she feels the impending hangover. It made her jump to see Tzuyu on the balcony. Thinking she’s cleaning that too, she decided to make coffee for the both of them.

Minutes later and she noticed that Tzuyu hasn’t come in inside yet. So she grabs two cups of coffee that she prepared and out two slices of bread in between her lips and walked towards the balcony.

She knocks on the glass door and chuckles to herself when she sees Tzuyu jump. Tzuyu recognized her and opened the door for her. She helped her with the cups on her hand.

They lean on the railings and Nayeon offered a slice to Tzuyu. Tzuyu shook her head, but took a sip from one of the cups.

“I feel like I can do anything. Never knew I can sober up this fast.”

Tzuyu exhales in affirmation, nodding as she keeps her lips on the lid of the cup.

Nayeon regards her and wondered if she should let Tzuyu rest. “You did well. _So well._ Taking care of us like this… all these time.”

Tzuyu shrugs it nonchalantly and replied, “It’s nothing.”

“It’s _not_ … I don’t notice it. I don’t think any of them does too. Maybe ‘cause we’re busy treating our hangover on the aftermath. But… everything you do… is more than what other people would do—”

“I care about you.”

It cuts Nayeon off, not expecting the answer.

Tzuyu sees this and laughs softly, enveloping the cup with both of her hands, finding comfort on the warmth of the small cup. “It’s hard for me to just sleep on my own because I can.” She plays with the rim of the cup, a small smile playing in her lips before saying, “Sana-unnie _becomes_ restless without her blanket. Jeongyeon-unnie couldn’t sleep unless she’s had her milk before bed.” Then she looks up to Nayeon and said, “You can’t sleep with the lights on.”

Nayeon was about to open her mouth, to compliment her one more time, or to add something on what Tzuyu had said. But Tzuyu didn’t let her. The familiar kindness dissipated quickly from her face, something opposite taking over. _“_ I didn’t do it because I thought you’d do the same for me.”

“Of course we would—”

“ _Really?”_ Tzuyu said, disbelief and _malice_ evident in her tone. The familiar cold façade was back and the Tzuyu Nayeon doesn’t recognize is back with a vengeance. Tzuyu pins her with a stare and drops, “When I needed you, no one was there for me.”

_“What…?”_

Tzuyu chuckles, shaking her head, “When I had a break up, Sana-unnie and Jeongyeon-unnie were there _but not really_. Sana-unnie kept saying we’ll get back together, that it’s _not_ serious—” Tzuyu laughs at the memory bitterly and wets her lips then continues, “Jeongyeon-unnie kept telling me I deserve better, that it was Mina’s lost—” and then Tzuyu looks back to Nayeon’s eyes and said, “ _but you weren’t there._ ”

“Tzuyu—”

“And whatever you say now wouldn’t matter. I won’t ask for an apology or an _excuse_. I’m not even holding a grudge. It’s over now. I just wanted to say… I wish it went _differently._ ”

Nayeon, _honestly,_ doesn’t know what to say. Firstly, because she really had no idea how to _deal_ with Tzuyu and Mina’s break up. But on hindsight, she and Jeongyeon was in solidarity that they didn’t want Mina for Tzuyu, saying something about them being not compatible with each other. (Or Jeongyeon takes time to warm up to someone _new,_ and she didn’t like how Tzuyu bulldozed Mina into their group a little too quickly, bringing her along every time the four of them are together. And Nayeon… just didn’t like Mina. _No offense_ or whatever.) But of course they couldn’t say that to Tzuyu. Secondly, she was hoping Mina was just a phase and that they really weren’t _that_ serious. And lastly…--

Looking at Tzuyu now, Nayeon only felt guilt. For all the things unsaid, for all of what should have happened.

She switched her position, putting her cup on the sill of window and then reached for Tzuyu’s hand, brushing her thumb along Tzuyu’s knuckles, “I’m sorry. For neglecting you.”

And Tzuyu, true to her words, accepts the apology, “I said it’s okay.”

“But it’s not. You’re upset and—”

“I’m upset _at you._ ”

“Because I wasn’t there?”

“ _Because…_ ” And the way Tzuyu closed her eyes, Nayeon had felt her frustration.

* * *

_Yes, Tzuyu doesn’t know how to cook. But no one can mess up an omelet and fried rice and some fried meat. It’s a classic greasy brunch that will help out a hangover. She woke up feeling good._

_Waking up next to Mina’s soft face._

_Remembering the night before._

_Remembering their first kiss._

_Remembering how Mina felt like against her._

_Remembering… everything._

_Feeling the aftermath._

_And… savoring it._

_Tzuyu thought this is how it should be. And all the waiting… is worth it._

_So she thought she’d treat herself with this._

_A brunch. Something very-couply._

_With her girlfriend._

_She and Mina… are girlfriends now, right?_

_“Last night, you… were holding a cup. On Yeri’s Never Have I Ever. It’s Nayeon, isn’t it?”_

_It hit Tzuyu out of nowhere, blindsiding her. She did not expect that from Mina. But she quickly recovered. Not wanting to let her bubble be popped this early. “No.”_

_“Be honest. Please.”_

_Tzuyu recognized the look on Mina’s face. It’s the look that tells you… it doesn’t matter what you say. Because Mina is already decided on what she wanted to hear. But still, Tzuyu would try. She would try, until she can’t anymore._

_“It’s not her.” And should it matter? It happened long time ago._

_“It makes sense. Why you kept saying ‘next time.’ ‘Cause it has happened before.” She looks her dead in the eyes and then said, “She never liked me. And it makes sense now. Maybe… she still wants you. She had always wanted you.”_

_Tzuyu lets go of her spoon she’s been gripping. She sets it on the table and reached for Mina’s hand. But when Mina retrieved her hand, Tzuyu knew she had already lost. “It’s not her. Please.”_

_“I’m not competing with a what-could-have-been, Tzuyu.”_

_Why is Mina like this? Right after…_

_“This happened hours ago, why are you bringing this up now? Last night… what was that for then?”_

* * *

“What are you doing?” Nayeon said, putting her hand on Tzuyu’s chest as the taller girl leans into her.

“This is _our_ next time. I’ll give you your kiss _now._ ”

But _this_ Tzuyu, is _not_ Nayeon’s Tzuyu.

“Stop it.” She tries to keep the distance between them, and felt a heavy weight on her heart, not liking this one bit.

But Tzuyu… had always been stronger than Nayeon. This time, she’s the one trapping Nayeon. She keeps Nayeon locked against the railings and her body. Nayeon’s wouldn’t be able to lean farther for her own safety, and she doesn’t have the strength to stop Tzuyu. But she does have the _will._

_Mind over matter._

She tried and tried but to no avail. Tzuyu kissed her cheek first. And it flares something inside Nayeon that no other alcohol could have done. Maybe.... this is what it feels like. To have someone you know deeply and care deeply act differently right in front of you.

“ _Stop it._ ” She pleads weakly. But it didn’t have the same conviction as the first one. Much less that she had put her hands down to Tzuyu’s waist.

When Tzuyu hovers her lips over Nayeon’s, Nayeon readied herself.

Tzuyu whispers, her breath hot against her lips, “ _You’ve never asked for it when you’re sober.”_

And as quickly as Tzuyu’s persona changed, Tzuyu pulls away, taking a step backwards. She retrieves her hand from the railings, to her side. When Nayeon looks to Tzuyu, it gives her comfort… that the one looking back at her is _her_ Tzuyu. Still the next words out of her mouth would still give shivers run through her skin.

“Don’t ask for it unless you mean it. _I won’t play with your games anymore.”_

* * *

**[Sober-thoughts-on-Drunken-Words]**

The next time they were drunk, Tzuyu wasn’t there to pick them up.

Sana was the first to break the ice, “I couldn’t sleep without my blanket. I should go home.”

Nayeon shakes her head, but holds on to her head. She’s not sure whether she should vomit or she should just sleep it off. “You’re drunk and you _reek._ It wouldn’t be safe for you.”

Sana rubs her eyes and blinks slowly, “Jeongyeon, can you try Tzuyu again?”

Jeongyeon looks worryingly at her phone, biting on her lower lip. She expressed her disapproval by clicking her tongue and then looking up to them pouting, “This is the first time she had managed to ignore me this long. She would usually answer after the eight call. And my messages are getting delivered. So she _knows._ ”

Nayeon sighs and shakes her head, “She has her presentation tomorrow. She told us this, remember?”

* * *

Jackson came to pick Sana to drive her home. When Sana came home, Tzuyu is already asleep soundly on her bed. And she didn’t have the heart to wake her up.

Still, she had prepared their couch for Jackson, and she promised him she’ll pay him back next time.

He shakes his head and said it’s fine. “I don’t know how Tzuyu does it. You guys are a pain in the ass.”

In which Sana only replied with a soft smile, “ _She’s our Tzuyu._ ”

**…**

**SANA:** please tell me I’m not the only one WIDE AWAKE at this hour.

 **JEONGYEON:** why… do I have to suffer with you???

 **SANA:** Isn’t that what friends are for?

 **JEONGYEON:** I’m gonna block you.

 **JEONGYEON:** STOP CALLING.

[20 minutes later…]

 **JEONGYEON:** we should swear off on tequila…

 **JEONGYEON:** couldn’t sleep

 **JEONGYEON:** I blame you Sana

 **SANA:** want to listen to my feminism rant?

 **SANA:** I have lots of it.

 **JEONGYEON:** No.

 **SANA:** ☹

 **JEONGYEON:** jk. Go. I’ll get some milk.

 **SANA:** baby.

**NAYEON:** (Sent an image)

 **SANA:** lol can’t sleep too???

 **NAYEON:** >:(

**SANA:** It’s Tzuyu isn’t it?

 **SANA:** It’s why we can’t sleep.

 **SANA:** we can’t be drunk without her

 **SANA:** now it feels like my day isn’t complete.

 **SANA:** she tells me to _‘hydrate’._

 **JEONGYEON:** everyone tells you to hydrate.

 **SANA:** yes…

 **SANA:** but it’s different if it’s from Tzuyu…

 **SANA:** she gives me water…

 **SANA:** idk what I’ll do if she moves out.

 **NAYEON:** she’s moving out????

 **JEONGYEON:** what did you do?!?!

 **SANA:** her new work is far from our place.

 **NAYEON:** move _with_ her.

 **SANA:** that’s what I said.

 **SANA:** but she said she’s not thinking about it yet.

 **SANA:** that’s Tzuyu for I don’t want u as my roommate anymore

 **SANA:** right?!?!?!?!

 **SANA:** ☹

**JEONGYEON:** she’s my lucky charm

 **JEONGYEON:** she’s the first one to buy my art.

 **JEONGYEON:** told me I’ll be big.

 **JEONGYEON:** sold pieces after that.

 **JEONGYEON:** …she also compliments me before I sleep.

 **JEONGYEON:** she thinks I wont remember it. But I do. I always do.

 **NAYEON:** she bought your piece _once._ I bet that’s a courtesy or just her showing support.

 **NAYEON:** I have _four._

 **SANA:** that’s funny. I remember giving you lengthy messages on your birthdays, or when you’re feeling down and at best I get a whole ‘thank you.’ With a heart.

 **JEONGYEON:** sorry, I thought this is ‘missing tzuyu’ hours… tf??

**NAYEON:** …

 **NAYEON:** …

 **NAYEON:** …

 **JEONGYEON:** If I have to hear you heave a sigh one more time….

 **JEONGYEON:** I was kidding earlier. It doesn’t have to be tzuyu. We can talk about something else lol.

 **NAYEON:** no I want to say something.

 **NAYEON:** I just…

 **NAYEON:** idk.

 **NAYEON:** you’re right. You’re right.

 **NAYEON:** wanna talk about mind over matter? There’s this thing called cognitive neuroengineering.

 **NAYEON:** when you think about something hard enough, it can contribute to you succeeding it, or for it to come true.

 **NAYEON:** like how prayer works?

 **SANA:** nayeon…

 **NAYEON:** yeah?

 **SANA:** I met mina the other day

 **NAYEON:** why… are you bringing this up now??

 **SANA:** I thought it’s tiring our brains out so we fall asleep

 **SANA:** and I remembered.

 **JEONGYEON:** okay, spill. What about it?

 **NAYEON:** I listened to your rants……….

 **JEONGYEON:** wanna hear the tea or wanna talk about neuroengineering?

 **NAYEON:** I hate you

 **SANA:** anyways

 **SANA:** she thought you and Tzuyu kissed

 **JEONGYEON:** LOL

 **NAYEON:** wow jeong. Just wow

 **JEONGYEON:** Tzuyu would never kiss u

 **NAYEON:** why not?

 **JEONGYEON:** cos… she’s Tzuyu. And you’re you…

**NAYEON removed JEONGYEON from the group.**

**SANA added JEONGYEON to the group.**

**SANA:** you cant kick Jeongyeon cos it’s true

**NAYEON removed SANA from the group.**

**JEONGYEON added SANA to the group.**

**JEONGYEON:** can’t have a GROUP chat if it’s just two people

**NAYEON left the group.**

**JEONGYEON added NAYEON to the group.**

**JEONGYEON:** see this is why Tzuyu wont kiss you

 **NAYEON:** whatever

 **NAYEON:** why would she think that??

 **JEONGYEON:** why wouldn’t she? You ask for a kiss every single time you get drunk

 **JEONGYEON:** even right in front of Mina

 **NAYEON:** you pimp Tzuyu out…

 **NAYEON:** even right in front of Mina

 **SANA:** anyways…

 **SANA:** she asked about Tzuyu

 **JEONGYEON:** does Tzuyu even want to get back together???

 **NAYEON:** what did you say??

 **SANA:** told her Tzuyu was pretty bummed when they broke up

 **JEONGYEON:** just bec you like her doesn’t mean she should get back together w Tzuyu

 **JEONGYEON:** Tzuyu cried tears she shouldn’t have for someone who clearly didn’t deserve her

 **SANA:** and that she’s an ass for sleeping w Tzuyu even though she already knows she’ll be breaking up w her the next day

 **SANA:** and that we trusted her w Tzuyu… OUR Tzuyu

 **SANA:** and that whatever she wanted to say to Tzuyu, she should say to her and only to her.

 **SANA:** >:(

 **NAYEON:** I hope you said all that with some sass

 **JEONGYEON:** its Sana…

 **JEONGYEON:** im sure she did well

 **SANA:** awwww… <3

**……**

**SANA:** Nayeon… that goes to you too.

 **NAYEON:**???

 **SANA:** whatever you wanted to say to Tzuyu, you should say it to her first…

 **NAYEON:**?!?!?!

 **SANA:** we know

 **NAYEON:** either im too tired or you’re too tired that this doesn’t make sense

 **NAYEON:** do us both a favor so we can sleep

 **SANA:** >:(

 **SANA:** WE KNOW.

 **SANA:** AND TZUYU DESERVES BETTER.

 **SANA:** AND BEC JACKSON AND TZUYU WENT ON THEIR FIFTH DATE YESTERDAY. AND DO WE REALLY WANT A PART 2 OF THEM, NAYEON? DO WE?!

 **NAYEON:** did you leave your caps lack on?

 **SANA:** >:(

 **SANA:** DO. SOMETHING.

 **SANA:** we can’t always drink your unrequited feelings.

 **SANA:** we’re getting old for these kind of drinking…

 **NAYEON:** okay.

 **SANA:** is that ‘okay’ shut up and lets sleep

 **SANA:** or ‘okay’ I will finally get my shit together and get my girl?

 **NAYEON:** yes

 **SANA:** IM NAYEON I swear.

**You can’t reply to this message.**

**SANA:** bitch.

* * *

_"Give me a kiss, Tzuyu." I want you._

_"You've never said no." Do you like me too?_

_"Make it stop, I hate it." It hurts to see you with someone else. Are you serious with her? Please don't be. Please don't be in love with someone else._

_"I want it now. Right now is our next time." Why can't I just say it?_

_"Stop it." No, we can't kiss like this. We can't ruin our first like this. Not when you're angry at me. Not when... it doesn't mean anything. Is... this what you feel?_

_Maybe the reason I don't ask when I'm sober... is because it's too real for me._

* * *

**[Drunk-in-you]**

_“Give me a kiss, Tzuyu._ ”

“Ooohhh~~~”

_Bold, audacious…_ and some would say _full-of-herself._

Sana face-palmed herself, watching the scene unfold right in front of her. Last time they had talked about it, she thought she got through Nayeon’s thick skull. But seeing Nayeon come up to Tzuyu, _right in front of Jackson,_ she realized that her ‘okay’ meant the first one.

Jeongyeon laughs heartily but pats Nayeon’s shoulder, “This is getting old, Nayeon.”

But Nayeon is looking at Tzuyu daringly.

She hasn’t asked that to Tzuyu since that time in the balcony. Even when she’s drunk and Tzuyu would be there to take care of her, she had never said it, just like Tzuyu had said.

And ultimatum was what she gave her the last time. Tzuyu is _done_ with her games. All those drunken times Nayeon had _came_ onto Tzuyu privately, only for her never to speak about it the morning after, and for her to be all over everyone else but her when she's sober. And when anyone spends their attention on Tzuyu, Nayeon acts all territorial unabashed. Tzuyu is _done._

The ball is in her court and this is how she choose to play.

“ _Maybe next time.”_ Then a usual pat on her head.

_“Ooohhh~~_ Rejected again.” Jisoo teased while demonstrating a broken heart with her hands. The rest of their friends laughed and patted Nayeon’s back.

But Nayeon accepted it with grace, almost as if everything was _normal._

But it wasn’t. And they both know it. Both of them are completely different people from who they used to be.

_And everyone_ knows it. That someone had flipped the switch and there’s a shift that was triggered.

**……….**

“You’re not drunk.”

“I’d say… after all these time, you’d know.” Nayeon laughs and takes a sip from her bottle.

Tzuyu leans in to the railing next to Nayeon and nods, “Sana-unnie too… and Jeongyeon didn’t drink as much as she used to.”

“Sana said we’re getting old to be that drunk. We’re just hitting beers now.” Nayeon said as she raised her beer in front of Tzuyu. She raised her eyebrow when Tzuyu takes it and takes a swig from it too.

“I guess it was good while it lasted.”

“I guess it was.”

They fall into a comfortable silence. Nayeon looks up to the view, taking a drink from her bottle until she empties it. And Tzuyu was just by her side, and Nayeon would think she’s keeping her company until Nayeon has to fall asleep. Maybe Tzuyu also has her routine. That she has to take care of the three of them so she could fall asleep.

**..,.,..**

When they both lay side by side, Nayeon puts her hand over Tzuyu’s arm and traced her arm with her fingertips.

As if sensing Tzuyu hasn’t fallen asleep, she took a chance and said in a low whisper, “ _When is our next time, Tzuyu?”_

It was a few seconds before Tzuyu opens her eyes that Nayeon almost thought she had fallen asleep. Nayeon doesn’t know why instead of leaving Tzuyu alone, she started dancing her fingertips along Tzuyu’s exposed stomach. She was following her fingers as she follows a path. If her finger was dipped in ink, Tzuyu’s stomach would’ve been filled with words Nayeon only wishes she could’ve said.

But she felt a movement that made her stop. Next, Tzuyu turned her body towards Nayeon, mirroring her position, holding Nayeon’s hand.

“I told you to ask when you mean it.”

“And _I do._ ”

“My kiss… Do you deserve it?”

“ _No._ ”

“Then… why did you still ask?”

Nayeon removes her hand from Tzuyu’s. She puts the stray hair out of Tzuyu’s face and put it behind her ear. She looks at her face, tracing her eyebrows, her cheeks, her jaw, up to her chin. And just like a deja vu, she traced her lips with her thumb, parting Tzuyu’s mouth gently, then she smiles. “That’s for everyone to know… I got my shit together.”

“Our next time might be sooner than you think, Tzuyu.”

* * *

**[Affectionate-Drunk!]**

"Ahh~~ stop it. Sleep!"

"No. I want my kisses."

"Ahh~~ stop! I'm sleepy! And tired!"

"Sleep is for the _weak!_ "

"Then I'm weak. Good night."

"Ahh~~ _baby,_ I want my kisses. Give me my kisses."

Tzuyu rolled her eyes but relents anyway. She gave Nayeon a quick kiss before turning around and covering herself with a blanket. But before she can turn away fully, Nayeon grabbed her and started crawling on top of her. "I want more than that." Then Nayeon started kissing Tzuyu's lips, then to her jaw, then to her neck. She finds her spot and starts sucking on it, pressing her body against _her girlfriend._

Tzuyu (involuntarily) moans then puts her hands on Nayeon waist, "You won't be getting your next time if you leave a mark."

She hears Nayeon laughs against her skin and then she feels her move her way upwards her neck into her ear. She feels a lick and then Tzuyu _tried_ to put her hands between them. But Nayeon knows _how Tzuyu likes it._ And she knows how well she can push her limits. She looks down on her playfully and says, "Let's see how long you can keep that threat."

Her hand starts travelling underneath Tzuyu's shirt. She kisses the sides of Tzuyu's face, nipping at it slightly chuckling whenever she would earn an approval sound from Tzuyu. "See? You want this as much as I do."

"Ugh." She murmurs, her eyes squeezed tight as she leans her head deeper in her pillow. She looks down on Nayeon when the girl in question started playing the tie of her pajamas, her hand occassionally cupping a feel. She placed her hand on Nayeon's head and pats it, "I'm really tired. Can we do this tomorrow? I'm sorry, _baby_."

At that Nayeon looks up and softens her look. She nods and then went to Tzuyu's side, cuddling her. She pulls the covers to warm them both and snuggle to Tzuyu's side. She kissed the side of her face and then said, "Okay. I love you. Rest now."

She laughs when she sees Tzuyu's cheeks flare up in an instant. She kisses her cheek quickly pressed her nose against it. "Why do you act like it's your first time hearing it? We've been dating for months now."

"I can't control how I feel." Tzuyu mumbles, whining a bit. Nayeon chuckles in amusement.

"Don't ever. I like it." Then she kisses Tzuyu's lips one more time. _"I love you."_

Tzuyu groans and tried to hide her face. " _Stop_ making me feel giddy! I need to sleep!"

Nayeon enjoys the reaction and decided to tease her more, peeking in to Tzuyu's face, making sure she sees it fully. "As your girlfriend, it's my job to simultaneously turn you on _and_ make you feel mushy inside in the most inappropriate time."

"As the _only_ responsible adult in this house, it's my job to wake up early and cook you all brunch tomorrow."

"Can we let Sana do it? I like her cooking better than yours."

" _Wow."_

"What? It's the truth." When Tzuyu didn't responds, Nayeon adds, "but I love you so..." Still no response. "Tzuyu~~ I'm sorry! Don't be mad."

"Uh-huh... So if you don't wake up to me going down on you, you know why. And if you speak another word after this, you'd really find out how long I can keep _that_ threat."

Nayeon's jaw drops, disbelieving. When Tzuyu smirked at her and turned her body against her, closing her eyes, she wanted to protest. But she couldn't risk it. Between the two of them, Tzuyu really has a better self-control and she _really_ makes good with her promises. She pouts regretting pushing her limit.

But when she puts her hand over Tzuyu's waist spooning her, and Tzuyu putting her hand over hers, pulling it to her lips, kissing it, Nayeon would smile in content.

She supposes it shouldn't matter _when_ their next time will be. They'll always have it.

* * *

_Feel free to drop your favorite drunk scenes and your very own as well. <3_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking the ending could've been by Tzuyu with something witty but my mind is blank so. XD Feel free to drop your drunk stories as well


End file.
